Further On Out
by Seras Victoria
Summary: Integra is given a vacation time & Alucard & Seras make the most of it. Will the Hellsing corporation continue its bad luck with the death of their members or can Alucard pull the new training off & take the seat of Integra.


[Put the lovely words of your disclaimer here. It's pretty obvious that I don't own hellsing, or ay of its characters. If that were, then I would be a hell of a lot richer. & If you're offended by sexual actions then I'd stop reading this at the disclaimer.]  
  
Further on out  
  
"Damn it!" Sir Integra slammed one of her gloved hands against the desk she sat at. She leaned her elbows on the desk & brought her hands to each side of her face & stared into her tea at her reflection. A voice rang from the walls where she stayed. Alucard's voice it was at first notice.  
  
"Master, such aggression have we today?" He played his trademark grin upon his face and laughed. She glared at him as he came through the wall to her desk.  
  
"What the hell do you want Alucard?" Integra snapped.  
  
"I wanted to wish..." He was interrupted by the door behind him opening & the short blonde police girl playfully jumping in.  
  
"Happy birthday Sir.." Seras stopped as she saw her master had already beaten her to the punch line. Well at least by the look across Integra's face. That pissed off look she gave when she was unpleased with something.  
  
"Master!" Seras began, "I wanted to be first to wish her a happy birthday." Alucard gave her a yielding look that now was not a good time to mess with Integra. Seras saw & with out a doubt she knew why. She sulked and turned herself around as Walter shut the door behind her and sent her off to her room. Alucard and Integra began their conversation inside.  
  
"So master," Alucard mockingly said in his original voice. "This must be about the ghouls from yesterday?"  
  
Integra slammed her both her hands to the desk, demanding silence. "This is about the losses we faced Alucard! We can not keep losing so many men by surprise attacks and secret coves." She sat back down in her chair & reclined. He glasses giving off the reflection of the light to her right eye.  
  
"Well sounds like a problem you've got master." Alucard grinned as Integra became more and more pissed as just being in his mockingly dead presence.  
  
"Go away Alucard." Were her last words as she dismissed him & closed her eyes still laid back in a more reclined position in her chair. Alucard said not a word as he left the same way he entered, from the wall. Walter opened the door to Integra's room & began to walk in. He stopped for a moment thinking maybe She was asleep. "Come on in Walter." She said with a wearily pissed voice.  
  
"Sir, being it your birthday and.." Integra interrupted him.  
  
"Let me guess, you've come to wish me happy birthday?" She opened her eyes & sat up right in her chair.  
  
"Well sir, I have brought you something for the occasion, that I believe would be most rewarding to you." Walter pulled out an unsealed envelope & opened it & gave Integra the contents. She looked at him with questioning eyes as she received the paper.  
  
"What, you made me a card or something of the sort Walter?" She sneered as she unfolded the paper & only saw words. She looked up at Walter & he looked down to the paper provoking her to read it. So she adjusted her glasses & read. She finished & sighed a heavy breath of discomfort. "Walter, I cannot accept this. A vacation? I am needed here, & I do not need a vacation." She went to rip the paper in half but Walter seized her hand.  
  
"Sir Integra you must go on this vacation. You need to get away from the stress of the most recent." He looked concerned for her well being & she let the paper fall from her hand to the desk as she stood up. "I said NO Walter."  
  
He gave her a stern look, not blinking as he stared right into her eyes. "You must Integra. Do it just this once. It will relieve a lot of tension to you."  
  
Integra sighed again, knowing she would please Walter by going, & well she did want to go a little bit. "Fine Walter, I will go. Only for this once, & I won't enjoy it either."  
  
Walter nodded contently & began to walk out of the room. "I'll ready your belongings for the voyage." Walter continued to the door, exiting & leaving Integra to her silence. As he opened the door he looked to the left & saw Seras leaning against the wall whistling. She shook his head & shut the door. "Did you think my idea was good Seras?" Walter questioned her with a smile.  
  
"Idea?" Seras asked with a cunning innocent smile. "I have no idea what your talking about Walter." She smiled & began to walk the opposite direction of Walter.  
  
"Well she's going to go." Walter hid his malicious smile.  
  
"She is? Yeah!!!!!!!!" Seras jumped up & down &smiled.  
  
"So you were listening in on our conversation hum?" She smiled, victorious. Seras stopped jumping & looked at him as her smile dropped. "Damn it, why do I always fall in your traps." She turned away & marched to her room where she opened the door & walked in. She fell onto her bed & just lay there, closing her eyes. "Ahh." She opened her eyes slowly, her vision a bit blurred she thought she saw Alucard's face above hers. She blinked & opened her eyes again. "Master?" She sat up right on the bed & looked around her room. "Master" Her voice became a bit aggravated. "I know your there." She smiled when her suspicions were affirmed, as Alucard appeared sitting at the table in the middle of her room holding 2 wine glasses and set down a wine bottle filled with blood.  
  
"Join me police girl?" He set down the wine glasses & laid his arms across his lap.  
  
Seras brought her eyebrows together in a confused look as she sat down on the chair across from him. "Uh.. Master, what's all this for?" She looked at him, & watched as he poured the blood into their glasses.  
  
"Oh nothing at all police girl. I have to have a reason to enjoy a meal with my pet?"  
  
She smiled and thought to herself, "master's up to something."  
  
"Do I always have to be up to something police girl? You'd think by now you'd have figured out that I can read you thoughts just as you can read others as well." She smiled & took hold of her wine glass. "Well thank you anyways master." She brought the glass to her lips as she closed her eyes & drank the blood, leaning her head back. Alucard saw his opportunity knocking & he stood up from his chair not taking a drink from his glass. Alucard ran his cold hands across her neck as she flinched from the shock. "Master!" He put his index finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Shhhhhh." He ran his left hand down her right arm to her hand, where she held the glass that was now empty. He took it from her hand & placed it on the table as he slid his fingers in between hers.  
  
"Master, Sir Integra wont think well of this."  
  
Alucard picked her up from the chair & laid her down on her bed as he saddled his legs over her on each side. "My master is leaving as we speak police girl. We're alone." With that he ran his hands from her stomach across her breast to the collar of her uniform & began unbuttoning it slowly. Seras blushed with a bit of excitement as she willingly watched him begin to undress her. He unbuttoned them down a bit past her breast as he leaned his head down & ran his tongue across her breast from her nipples. Seras couldn't see as his tongue caressed her chest, so she laid back her head in the enjoyment of the moment. She let her thoughts run wild. "What's come over master? He's licking me breast. Is he teasing me? Why now? What's he got planned? Is he going try to go all the way?"  
  
"Hush Seras, you ask too many questions. If you don't want it then I'll leave." Alucard stopped for a moment and looked at her, waiting for an answer. Just as she opened her mouth they both heard footsteps coming down the hall. They quickly sat up staright & Seras buttoned her shirt back up as Alucard sat at the table with his leg crossed over the other. The door opened and Seras was startled at the noise, even though she was expecting it, her nerves were on edge.  
  
Integra stepped in the room along with Walter. "I'm going to be off for a while Seras Victoria, Alucard." She glared as she noticed the sheets on Seras' bed were unusually crumpled and out of place. And she looked Seras over & saw that a button wasn't in the right hole, as the one that was designated to that hole was hanging out & her bra could be seen from the side, through the hole. Integra narrowed her eyes and said, "If you're going to play with my pawns, then you could at least button your shirt right when you're trying to hide it." Integra threw her glare to Alucard as he smartly remarked, "We weren't hiding it, just not showing it." She stormed out the room to leave for her vacation. "I really do need this vacation."  
  
Walter shut the door as he escorted Integra out of the mansion. Alucard smirked at Seras and said as Integra left, "Goodbye police girl."  
  
Seras looked at him stunned. "What do you mean goodbye? Where you going?" She stood up after he did from his chair.  
  
"I'm going to see my own master off." He fixed the button on her shirt along w/ aliening the others appropriately in their sequence. She watched him unbutton it & button it back as she pouted and thought to herself again. "He's going to leave me hanging out to dry like this?"  
  
Alucard gave a laugh of entertainment as he began to fade away into the wall. "There's always tomorrow police girl."  
  
((Please R&R so that I can continue to the next chapter. Thank you.)) 


End file.
